Something To Live For
by DeiStarr
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy became lovers after the war, but split up due to Draco's refusal to cancel his engagement to the pure-blood girl his parents picked. Fast forward years later, and their sons have thrown them back together against their wills. Has either of them ever really moved on? Contains flashbacks. Epilogue compliant. Contains MPreg. Drarry slash, Scorbus slash.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Title:** Something To Live For

**Disclaimer: **You think I own Harry Potter? Girl, you seriously whack.

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione

**Rating:** M, NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex. Language. You know, later on.

**Summary:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy became lovers after the war, but split up due to Draco's refusal to cancel his engagement to the pure-blood girl his parents had chosen for him. Fast forward years later, and their sons, Albus and Scorpius, have thrown them back together against their wills. Has either of them ever really moved on?

**A/N: **This fic is dedicated to Brittany. *Muah* She requested an infidelity fic with a Halloween theme.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_Well you're the closest thing I have  
To bring up in a conversation  
About a love that didn't last  
But I could never call you mine  
Cause I could never call myself yours  
And if we were really meant to be  
Well then we just defied destiny  
Its not that our love died  
Just never really bloomed_

_Well I can't let go_  
_No, I can't let go of you_  
_Youre holding me back without even trying to._  
_I can't let go_  
_I can't move on from the past_  
_Without lifting a finger you're holding me back._

_Landon Pigg - Can't Let Go_

* * *

_June 1__st__, 1998._

The young man with shaggy black hair and thick round glasses trudged up the lane, stopping as his destination came into view. He pursed his lips and surveyed it speculatively for a long moment.

He took a deep breath as he stood before the castle. The destruction was rampant, and his heart ached to see it. He nodded decisively. Coming back had been the right decision. Hogwarts needed to be rebuilt. And, much as he hated to admit it, his magic was incredibly strong.

After defeating Voldemort and ridding himself of the Horcrux, it was like his magic had become supercharged. He now was considered the most powerful wizard in Britain.

They could definitely use his help in the rebuilding.

He started forwards, heading toward the ruined mess he had once called home.


	2. Chapter 2 - Because You're Harry

**Chapter One:** Because You're Harry

**Disclaimer:** I own this no more than I own LoTR, or Narnia, or any of the many, many other fictional worlds that I adore.

**Warnings:** Language, frotting, handjobs

* * *

_There you are  
Holding her hand  
I am lost  
Dying to understand  
Didn't I  
Cherish you right  
Don't you know  
You were my life_

_Even though I try_  
_I can't let go_  
_Something in your eyes_  
_Captured my soul_  
_And every night_  
_I see you in my dreams_  
_You're all I know_  
_I can't let go_

_Mariah Carey - Can't Let Go_

* * *

_June 3__rd__, 1998_

The first time Harry saw Draco Malfoy was two days after his return to Hogwarts.

It was sheer coincidence.

On his first day back, Harry had received permission to visit Dumbledore's portrait anytime, as the former Headmaster had finally woken up. He was given the password to the Headmistress' office and told to go up whenever he wanted.

He spoke the password to the gargoyle, and headed up the curving staircase, halting at the top. Malfoy stood before Snape's sleeping portrait, head bowed, eyes closed as if in prayer.

Tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Professor," he said in a small voice. "I'm so sorry."

Harry was slightly surprised that he felt no animosity towards the boy in front of him. He stepped back, not wanting to intrude on what was obviously a very private moment. He must have made some sound, because Malfoy's head whipped up, and he turned.

Startled dove-grey eyes met bottle-green. They widened. They were red-rimmed.

Harry had never seen Malfoy look less put together.

"Potter." It was said without malice, and Malfoy's cheeks flamed as he realised he'd been caught crying by his former nemesis. He wiped at his eyes, looking away from Harry, cheeks still burning with shame.

"He was a good man," Harry said, softly. "The bravest man I ever knew."

Malfoy looked up then, and stared at Harry, as if to see if he was joking. He nodded slowly. "The best."

Harry gave him a sad smile. "Definitely one of them," he agreed.

"Why are you here?" Malfoy's voice held only genuine curiosity, which surprised Harry. He smiled crookedly.

"I came to see Dumbledore."

"Oh."

There a pause.

"Me too. But he's not here."

Harry smothered his surprise that Malfoy wanted to speak to the man he'd disarmed and held at wandpoint on the Astronomy Tower. He decided it was none of his business.

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Harry, my boy!" came Dumbledore's voice as he stepped into his portrait. He beamed at Harry. "I'm very glad to see you."

Harry saw the way Malfoy looked at Dumbledore – or rather, didn't look at him – and paused. "I need to come back later, Professor," he said. "There's someone else who needs to speak with you, first."

Malfoy looked at him in surprise.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Draco," he said kindly. "I'd like to talk to you, too."

Malfoy looked almost panicked, but nodded his head. He was shaking.

Harry turned and made his way back down the stairs.

* * *

_June 4__th__, 1998_

The second time Harry saw Malfoy was in front of the Room of Requirement.

Morbid curiosity drove him to check and see if the room was still there, still working. He headed off to the seventh floor on his break.

He stopped when he saw the figure sitting on the floor in front of the wall.

Malfoy sat there, legs crossed and head bowed.

Harry stepped forward cautiously. Malfoy didn't seem to hear him.

Harry sat beside him. He noticed tears were streaming down Malfoy's face. He cried silently, eyes closed, face open and unguarded. He looked impossibly young and lost.

Harry's heart went out to him. Even though it was Malfoy, even though they had hated one another for so much of their youth, he felt nothing but deep pity for the boy in front of him. He laid a hand on Malfoy's shoulder, and Malfoy didn't shrug it off.

He simply looked up at Harry, blinked, and stared at him, as if searching his face for something. He tried to smile but his face twisted in sorrow, and he quickly turned away again, bowing his head once more.

They sat together in silence for a long time.

Neither said a word when they parted.

* * *

_June 5__th__, 1998_

The third time Harry saw Draco Malfoy was in the Forbidden Forest.

He was heading out there for a walk, to clear his head. His magic was more than enough to handle any danger that might be lurking.

He spotted a shock of white-blond hair and stopped, frowning. Why was Malfoy turning up everywhere he went?

Of course, it wasn't like Malfoy was particularly bad anymore. In fact, he was quite polite to Harry in their interactions. But it struck him as odd that the Slytherin seemed to be everywhere he wanted to go.

Deciding to make the best of it, he figured they might as well walk together. Safety in numbers; and while Harry was confident that he'd be fine on his own, he wasn't entirely sure about Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" he called. "Wait up!"

Malfoy froze. Harry jogged over. He decided to be friendly.

"Potter." Malfoy frowned. "Why have you been following me?"

Harry chuckled. "I was just asking myself why you seem to be everywhere I go. Pure coincidence, Malfoy." He winked. "You know what they say about great minds."

Malfoy's brow furrowed, as if he was trying to work out whether he'd been complimented or insulted. "No, Potter, I don't."

"Oh." Harry felt slightly awkward. "I guess it's a muggle saying – 'Great minds think alike.'"

He decided to keep the additional, "And small ones seldom differ" to himself.

"Oh. Well in that case, thank you." Malfoy smiled – actually smiled – and Harry was dumbstruck. He'd never seen Malfoy smile before. Smirk – all the time. But never a genuine smile. The other boy was beautiful.

Harry swallowed and tore his eyes away. He felt so odd, looking at Malfoy and thinking him beautiful. It reminded him about how he used to feel about Ginny, and that was just… strange. Malfoy was a boy. Besides that, he was… well, _Malfoy_.

Harry cleared his throat. "So, what are you doing all the way out here in the forest?"

Malfoy laughed, a nervous sound that echoed in the stillness around them. "Haven't you worked it out yet? I'm facing my fears, Potter. Next is the Astronomy Tower." He looked down quickly, a flash of misery coming over his face. He shifted uncomfortably, scuffing his feet on the dirt. It was clear he regretted mentioning that.

"I've always been afraid of this place, since first year when we had detention out here. I figured I needed to grow up and get over it." He laughed again, without humour. "What better time to do it than my birthday?"

"Today's your birthday?" Harry couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. "I didn't know." He paused. "Happy birthday, Malfoy."

Malfoy looked at him sharply. "You didn't know?"

"Well… no. We weren't exactly friends in school, you know," Harry pointed out.

"But I know yours." Malfoy looked somewhat sulky, as if Harry's ignorance of his birthday was an insult.

"Well," Harry paused. "I know a lot of other things about you. I know you take your tea with lots of milk and sugar – half tea, half milk, and five teaspoons of sugar, to be exact. I know your left eyebrow raises slightly when you're nervous, and you chew your bottom lip if you think nobody's looking. You bite your nails in private but you give yourself a manicure every day to cover it up. Your favourite colour is green."

Harry took a breath after his long speech. Malfoy stared at him in astonishment.

"Bloody hell, Potter. Have you been stalking me?" Malfoy smirked, quirking a brow at him.

"Sixth year, Malfoy," he said with a grin. The grin faded when Malfoy winced and his face fell.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." Malfoy nodded, and they stood in awkward silence.

"So what brings the Saviour out here?" Malfoy smirked at him, but his tone was light and teasing.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I just fancied a walk, is all. Wanted to be alone."

"Oh." There was a pause. "Do you want me to go?" Malfoy looked hesitant, unsure.

"If I didn't want you around, would I have called out to you?" Harry asked.

Malfoy smiled again, and Harry's heart fluttered. He told it to be still and flushed.

"Why are you being nice to me?" he asked.

Malfoy looked surprised. "You saved my life, Potter. Twice. And you saved all of us from the Dark Lord. I'd be an idiot to keep tormenting you because of an old resentment. I've had much bigger things to worry about for a long time, now." He looked down. "Besides, I hoped that maybe, if I wasn't such a prat, you'd be willing to be my friend, this time."

He looked up nervously, and held out his hand. It shook slightly. Harry realised how much the gesture must have cost him, and it warmed him in a way he couldn't explain.

He reached out and clasped Malfoy's hand. He smiled warmly. "I'd be happy to be your friend – Draco."

Malfoy's smile rivaled the sun in its brilliance.

Harry realised as his heart sped and his stomach flipped over that he might be in trouble.

* * *

_September 1__st__, 2017_

Harry stood on Platform 9 and ¾'s with his wife and children. His heart simultaneously warmed to see them so excited, and ached to see James and Al off. Now two of his children would be leaving. All too soon, he thought, it would be Lily's turn.

Then it would be just him and Ginny, eight months out of the year. He supposed he should feel more excited about that, but instead there was merely dread at the thought. They had never lived together without a baby, or at least a pregnancy.

What on earth would they do with themselves?

He shook his head to clear it, and focused on now. Al was leaving.

"It's not fair!" Lily wailed. "I wanna go to Hogwarts, too!"

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"

Harry shifted. The passers-by were giving them all some rather odd looks. Harry supposed it must be strange to see two boys pushing trolleys loaded up with trunks and owls in cages. He suppressed a grin, thinking of how Uncle Vernon would have reacted to it had he been there.

He started to respond to his daughter, but Al's voice interrupted him.

"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

"I only said he might be," said James, smirking. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin."

Ginny glared and James quailed. Her glare could melt ice. And when she used it, it was best to just shut up and do whatever she wanted. Harry knew this from experience. James was on his own.

The boy in question smoothed his fine, sandy hair back from his pale forehead. He contained his excitement well, but Harry could see he was itching to push his cart through the barrier and get _on_ with it already.

"Go ahead," Harry nodded to him. James grinned and sped through the barrier.

James out of the way, Al pounced on his parents. "You'll write to me, won't you?"

"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.

"Not every day," said Albus quickly. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Together they hurried the cart through the barrier, and stepped into a whoosh of steam from the Hogwarts Express. Al coughed.

The steam was thick around them. It was hard to see who anyone was.

"Where are they?" asked Albus, straining his neck to catch sight of his cousins.

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

They walked through the mist, vapour from the train settling everywhere and making visibility difficult. Harry heard Percy droning on and thanked Merlin for the mist that saved him from a boring discourse on broomstick regulations.

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.

She gestured to four people coming out of the fog. Sure enough, it was them.

"Hi!" Al waved madly, and Rose grinned cheekily at him.

"Miss us?" she teased.

He stuck his tongue out. "Never!"

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. He was practically bouncing in excitement. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confound the examiner."

"No, I didn't," said Hermione. "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it; I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Harry chuckled and agreed to keep his friend's secret. They headed back to the platform. Ron folded his arms across his chest and fixed the two new Hogwarts students with a glare.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," he said. "But no pressure."

"Ron!" Hermione rolled her eyes while Lily and Hugo burst into giggles. Rose's eyes grew impossibly wide and Al looked scared.

"He doesn't mean it," their mothers tried to reassure them.

"Honestly, Ronald," sighed Hermione. Ron ignored her, he nudged Harry.

"Look who it is."

Harry looked. His breath hitched.

Standing about fifty metres away stood Draco Malfoy. He was older – Harry hadn't seen him once in fifteen years, by intentional avoidance – and his hairline was receding slightly. Not enough to look unattractive; just enough to emphasize the years that had passed. He was still pointy, but nevertheless was as gorgeous as ever.

His wife stood beside him, fussing over a boy who looked like a miniature of his father. Just like Al was like a miniature of Harry. Harry desperately fought to maintain his composure. To look as if he felt nothing.

Because after all, there was nothing there.

Nothing left to feel.

Draco looked up and caught the group that was staring at him. He gave them a short, dismissive nod, and turned away. Harry tried to ignore the pain that flared in his heart.

He had no reason to expect any more than that from Draco. Not anymore.

Beside him, Ginny stiffened. Harry could feel her eyes on him; her gaze peircing him as if she could sense his traitorous emotions. For all he knew, she probably could.

"So that's little Scorpius," Ron muttered. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron. He was unable to help himself, however, and added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"The sad part is, that might actually be true!" Ginny whispered to Harry, and he laughed, thinking of his muggle-loving father-in-law. Some of the pain in his heart eased.

"Hey!" It was James, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Teddy's back there," he squealed (though he would deny that later). He gestured erratically into the steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He stood back expectantly, but when no reaction was forthcoming, he scowled.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing."

"It wasn't obvious?" muttered Ron. "He must not have been doing it right."

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron."

"Hey!" the redhead in question protested.

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James was very clear on that point, as if expecting the adults to suddenly grasp the enormity of what he was saying.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" cried Lily. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" shouted James. "I don't mind sharing with Al - Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly. "You and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He glanced at the pocket-watch Mrs. Weasley had given him so long ago. "It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny reminded James, hugging him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!" he protested, horror stricken.

"But you know Neville!"

James gave her an exaggerated eye roll. "Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love..."

He shook his head. With a sudden smirk, he aimed a kick at Al, who squeaked and dodged. "See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" Alpaled.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scare about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny hugged Al tight and kissed him goodbye. "See you at Christmas," she whispered, tearing up a little.

"Bye, Al." Harry gave him a tight hug. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Al's quiet whisper into his father's ear made Harry's heart ache.

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!_

A sudden memory assailed him, of another little boy with messy black hair, bright green eyes, and glasses, sitting at his sorting, pleading with the Hat.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly. Ginny might be able to hear him, but she continued to wave at the train as though she couldn't. "You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew." The words echoed something he had said once before, many years ago, to another Slytherin. One who had meant far, far more to him than Severus Snape ever could have. But he didn't say anything about that.

"But just say-" Al began.

"Then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry. Al's eyes widened in astonishment. Harry had only ever told one person that before, and Al was the first in his family to know. Pulling Al close again, he whispered. "Slytherin's not so bad, you know. Perhaps it just needs more people like you in it to improve its image."

Al's face took on a pensive expression, and Harry hoped he'd gotten through.

The steam lifted, and all eyes turned to Harry.

"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus. He and Rose looked nervously at all the students gawking at them.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."

The children burst out laughing as Ron puffed out his chest and preened.

Al practically glowed with excitement as he boarded the train. He and Rose called out their goodbyes and waved as they disappeared from sight. Harry had to swallow around a lump in his throat, even as he plastered on a smile and waved farewell.

"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny, touching him arm.

Harry nodded, turning to flash her a grateful smile.

"I know he will."

As he dropped his arm he touched the scar on his forehead. It had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.

He closed his eyes and reminded himself. _All is well._

However, that didn't stop his eyes from searching out Draco Malfoy as he, Ginny, and Lily made their way back to the car.

They lingered on the white-blond hair, on the retreating back of his one-time enemy. Then they closed in silent resignation as he moved to follow his family home.

_"You don't- Merlin, Potter, you don't even know. You have no idea what you are. Or just how special you are. And I don't mean Boy-Who-Lived-special; I mean special like any one person on the planet could be special. Not because you're the Boy Who Lived. Because you're Harry."_

The words echoed through his mind.

He shook his head to clear it from the ghosts of his past.

* * *

_July 31__st__, 1998_

Harry sighed as he walked away from the Quidditch pitch, towards the stands. Merlin, he _missed_ that game. A voice called out to him, and he looked up, quickening his pace.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!"

"Draco." Harry smiled, waving greet his friend with genuine warmth as he pulled up to the stands where the blond was lounging. That was what they were now – friends. Good friends. Great friends. But Harry couldn't help wishing they were more.

Draco clapped him on the back, and smiled at him, and Harry's heart sang. He loved that smile.

"So, birthday boy, who's the favourite to win this season?"

Harry hesitated. "Well, the Canons have a new Keeper," he began, but Draco snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Right."

Harry bristled. "They're my favourite team!"

"Harry," Draco drapped an arm over his shoulders and his groin stirred at the contact. "I know for a fact that you only support them because Weasley does." It had taken several rows and sulky silences for Draco to give up calling Ron "Weasel" – though he still slipped from time to time.

Harry thought about lying, then shrugged. Draco knew him too well; there was no point. "Fine," he admitted, a trifle sulkily. "But they _do_ have a new Keeper, and their chances are pretty good now."

Draco chuckled. "Harry, the day the Canons win the Cup is the day I beat you to the snitch. It could happen, but it's not bloody likely."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He'd never expected to hear the blond make such an admission. He stared at Draco.

"What? I can state facts, can't I?"

"I just…" Harry's voice trailed off. He frowned. "Don't sell yourself short, Draco. You're good."

"Of course I am," the blond said loftily. "I can beat anyone – except you." He shook his head. "I may be good, but you're better. You beat me to the snitch every time, and you'll beat me again this year."

Harry flushed under the praise. Then he sighed. "If McGonagall even lets us play this year," he said gloomily.

Draco grinned at him, cheeky and carefree. Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"You honestly think your head of house will give up the youngest seeker in a century and the opportunity to keep the Quidditch Cup for another year?"

"She's not my head of house, anymore, Draco; she's the headmistress!" Harry protested.

Draco waved him away. "But she's still a Gryffindor, Harry; still a Gryffindor. And much as she'd like to be neutral, she won't be able to resist the temptation." He smirked. "Besides, if she doesn't let you play, your whole house will probably storm her office in protest."

Harry laughed. Draco laughed with him.

"I can see them now!" He grabbed Harry's shoulders and made a broad, sweeping gesture with his free arm. "March of the Gryffindors!" he declared in his usual dramatic style.

Harry burst into another fit of giggles. He swatted Draco's arm playfully. "Oh, shut it, you prat."

Draco just smirked in response.

Harry blushed. Once, he would have hexed anyone who suggested that Draco Malfoy's smirk could make him blush. Now, there wasn't much about the git that _didn't_ make him struggle to control the bloodflow to his face. Among other areas of his anatomy.

"What?"

"What what?" Harry grinned.

"You blushed again. Why?" Draco's tone was light and teasing.

"No reason." Harry blushed yet again.

"No, Potter; you forget – I know you. There's a reason." Draco's eyes gleamed. "And you're going to tell me."

"Sorry, no."

Draco gave him a sly look. "Having naughty thoughts, were you, Harry?"

"No!" Harry's cheeks flamed.

Draco's smirk grew even cockier, if that were even possible.

"I think you were. What about?"

"I _said_, that's not it! Leave it alone, you big git!"

"Wanker." Draco chuckled. "Tell me, Potter, or I'll make you talk."

"You can't make me, Malfoy." Harry folded his arms across his chest.

Draco smirked again. "Oh, I think I can."

With that he grabbed Harry and began tickling him.

Harry let out an unmanly shriek and began laughing helplessly as Draco's fingers dug into his sides.

"Stop! Malfoy! Stop! Draco!" he howled.

"Never!" Draco grinned.

"Alright, I'll talk! I'll talk! Merlin, I give!" he wheezed. Draco released him, and he gasped in lungfuls of air, holding his sides.

"Merlin, Malfoy; you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not, Potter. Without you, who would I torment? Who would be left for me to compare my vast intellect and astounding good looks to so I can be reminded of my obvious superiority? I suppose I could always use the Weasel; but really, that's little better than comparing myself to an ape."

"Malfoy!" Harry glared.

"Sorry, sorry," Draco raised his hands in supplication. The gleam in his eyes, however, suggested he was anything but. "Now, are you going to talk, or do I have to tickle you again?" Draco expertly steered the conversation away from a subject he knew would get him into trouble.

Harry thought fast.

"I was just thinking of the rush."

"The rush?"

"Playing Quidditch. The rush it gives me." Harry sighed. "I really do hope we get to play this year. I missed out fifth because of Umbridge, and sixth because of… well. I missed out on sixth."

"Why didn't you play Quidditch sixth year, Potter?" Draco looked at him with undisguised curiosity. The subject of potential dirty thoughts was temporarily forgotten, or perhaps Draco believed him.

Harry snorted. "Too busy stalking you."

Draco threw back his head and laughed.

Harry grinned.

"Besides," he added. "I didn't want to play if you weren't."

"Really?" Draco looked stunned.

"Really," Harry smiled. "You're the only real competition I've ever had."

Draco preened. Harry smiled happily at the sight.

He really did hope he would have the opportunity to play again. He honestly regretted not playing in his sixth year. He _had_ been busy stalking Draco – for all the good it did, in the end – and he really hadn'[t wanted to play without the prospect of facing the Slytherin on the pitch. He wished they'd had the opportunity to face off for the snitch one last time. After all, as he'd said – he'd been banned in his fifth year, and resigned in his sixth. He'd missed out on his seventh year altogether.

While the headmistress had agreed to let last year's seventh years come back to redo the year so that they'd have a chance at passing their NEWTs, there was no word yet on whether they'd be allowed to rejoin their Quidditch teams or not.

He wished again that he'd played in his sixth year. Giving up Quidditch had led to the Sectumsempra incident – which he had repeatedly apologised to Draco for, even though Draco waved him off and reminded him of his own attempt at Crucio – and to his getting together with Ginny. Which had been a mistake. A huge one.

Harry still didn't know how to tell his best mate's little sister that he saw her as more of a sister than a lover. For that matter, he had no idea how he would tell that to his best mate. Or to Mrs. Weasley; his surrogate mother – who was already planning the wedding.

He sighed.

Draco eyed him speculatively. "Spill," he demanded.

Harry just shook his head, mutely.

Draco planted his hands on his hips, feet apart. "Spill, Potter." His eyes narrowed.

"It's nothing."

"You went all maudlin on me. You forget; I _know_ you. So spill."

Harry groaned and raked his fingers through his already messy hair.

"Ginny."

Draco stiffened. "The Weaselette."

Harry glared at him. "Don't call her that!"

Draco's shoulders slumped. He sighed. "Sorry… habit."

"Break it." Harry's voice was harsh.

"I'll try." Draco paused. "So what about the– Ginny." He grimaced when he said her name, as if it tasted bad in his mouth.

Harry overlooked that. At least he'd used her name.

"I don't know what to say to her. She's expecting us to get back together now that the war's done and I…" He fell silent.

"You don't want to."

"No."

"Why not?"

Harry barked out a laugh. "She's like my sister. I don't know why I ever wanted to be with her in the first place; except maybe that I wanted to be part of the Weasley family so badly. And anyone else would only want me because I'm the Boy Who Lived," he added bitterly. "I thought maybe she could love me for me, because she knew me."

Draco studied his face. "You really think the only reason anyone would want you is that Boy Who Lived nonsense?"

Harry snorted. "I don't think – I know."

Draco shook his head and laid a hand on Harry's arm. "You don't- Merlin, Potter, you don't even know." He shook his head again. "You have no idea what you are. Or just how special you are. And I don't mean Boy-Who-Lived-special," he put in quickly as Harry began rolling his eyes. "I mean special like any one person on the planet could be special. Not because you're the Boy Who Lived. Because you're Harry."

His grey eyes were so intense, they looked silver. Harry stared, lost in the intensity of his gaze.

Draco's tongue darted out, wetting his lips, and Harry nearly let out an involuntary moan.

Nearly.

He stopped himself just in time.

Draco moved closer. There was barely a hair's breadth between their bodies, and Harry's breath hitched.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco's voice was low and dangerous; seductive. The sound went straight to Harry's groin.

"Oh, sod it all," he said, and closed the distance between them, crushing his lips to Draco's. Draco stiffened. Harry started to pull away, realising too late that he'd just made a colossal mistake. But Draco seized his arms and muttered, "Oh, thank Merlin!" and kissed him back.

Harry moaned and melted into the blond's arms. Kissing Draco was nothing like kissing Ginny, or Cho. His lips were soft and pliant, but they were firm, and unyielding at the same time. He kissed with authority. He kissed with passion.

He kissed Harry like he owned him.

And Harry loved it.

Draco's tongue sought entrance to his mouth and he gave it eagerly, his own tongue meeting the blond's in a dance of passion; a quest for control. They fought for dominance.

It was fire and ice and everything Harry had ever dreamed of. He'd never been kissed like that; never.

Draco groaned into his mouth and he realised the Slytherin was just as affected as he was.

He twined his arms around Draco's neck, pulling the taller boy down; pulling him in, deeper, further. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and closed the space between their bodies until there was none.

Harry was hard and aching and he felt an answering hardness against his hip. He ground against it and Draco let out a gasp.

"Oh, Merlin; _fuck_, Harry!" he moaned, and ground back. Harry's throbbing erection was caught between them and he let out a moan of his own, long and low.

Draco ground harder; faster.

They moved together; tongues dancing, hips seeking purchase against one another.

Draco pulled back a little, and Harry whimpered. Then Draco's hands were fumbling at Harry's fly; pulling at the zip of his muggle jeans, and in a moment Draco had them open and plunged his hand inside; grasping Harry's length, stroking it.

Harry let out a cry at the sensation of Draco's hand on his cock.

"Oh, Godric; Draco!"

Shaking, he moved his hands towards Draco's trousers. It took him several tries to get them open; his hands were shaking so badly. All the while, Draco's hand was on him, moving him towards completion.

At last he managed them, reaching inside and grasping Draco's own cock. It was silky soft and leaking precome.

He began stroking it in time with Draco's movements on himself.

"Oh, Harry," moaned Draco. "_Harry_." His breath was ragged.

Together they moved, together they brought one another to the edge.

Pleasure coiled and undulated like a snake writhing low in Harry's gut, and he cried out to it; slipping into parseltongue without even noticing.

Draco hissed and his movements grew erratic, frantic.

Pleasure rose in them, cresting like a wave; growing ever larger as it headed for the shore of bliss.

Harry cried out when he came, and Draco followed him a moment later; biting his lip, closing his eyes, and tossing his head back as he groaned aloud.

Then it was over.

They leaned against one another, panting.

They were both trembling in the afterglow.

"Merlin, Draco," murmured Harry. The first sexual experience of his life; and it was with a boy. With _Draco Malfoy_, of all people. And it had been brilliant. He'd loved it.

Draco kissed his neck, and Harry sighed contentedly.

They stood there, holding one another, for several long minutes.

Neither wanted to speak or move; to break the spell.

"Well," Draco drawled. "I guess that answers the question of whether or not you're interested."

Harry snorted his laughter into Draco's shoulder. Draco lay his head against Harry's, and Harry hummed happily. The gesture felt oddly intimate.

"Clean us up?" Draco asked.

Harry waved his hand, muttering a wandless cleaning charm. He yawned. Draco chuckled.

He turned Harry's face towards himself, and planted a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. Harry smiled.

Draco's eyes glowed, and his face relaxed into the happiest smile Harry had seen on it yet.

"Are we…"

"Dating, Potter? After that I should hope so." Draco smirked. "I'll have you know I'm not that kind of girl."

Harry laughed and kissed him again.

His heart felt so full, so light; even flying couldn't compare.

* * *

_September 1__st__, 2017_

Draco Malfoy returned to the Manor alone.

He walked swiftly to his rooms.

He needed to be alone.

He took a route he knew would let him avoid his parents.

He didn't have time or energy to play their games.

Not now.

Once he reached the sanctuary of his chambers, he closed his eyes and rubbed circles into his temples.

He had seen Harry today.

At the train station.

With the Weaselette.

Harry had stared at him without feeling.

Without a touch of regret, or longing, or – or anything.

It was harder than it should have been.

He was there seeing his sons off to Hogwarts – one of whom had looked like a mini-Potter; a carbon copy of the boy who had refused his hand and wounded his pride so many years ago.

Draco sighed deeply, leaning his head against the wall.

There was no doubt, much as he denied it to himself, why every man he'd taken to bed in the last fourteen years had black hair or green eyes or both.

Who they'd reminded him of.

No denying why he'd never stayed with any of them beyond a night.

None of them had been Harry.

None of them had been the man he'd loved.

The man he still loved.

The man fate or Merlin had seen fit to bring back into his life again; happily married, with three children.

The man who had wasted no time in moving on.

Baby James had been born a little less than nine months from the day he and Potter last spoke.

There had been no time for him to change his mind.

No time to apologise.

No time to win Harry back.

No second chance.

No choice but to go through with his own wedding, to produce the heir his parents wanted so badly.

To enter into the marriage that was now over; that had never been anything more than a sham, anyway.

"Fuck!" he cursed and punched the wall with his fist, hard.

Pain lanced through his heart, overshadowing the pain shooting through his fist. It was made worse by the fact that he had only himself to blame.


	3. Chapter 3 - Slytherins

**Chapter Two: **Slytherins

**Disclaimer: **Me no ownie.

**Warnings: **Blowjob, frottage. Language.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Next time I'm on a computer (which won't be till after I'm no longer sick as a dog), I'll try to reply to everyone! :)

* * *

_I really wanna be with you (be with you)_

_But I gotta be real with you (real with you)_

_I can't leave you alone (no)_

_And I know I'm living wrong._

_But I can't let you go_

_Can't Let You Go - Fabolous_

* * *

_August 31st, 1998_

"Harry."

A pair of arms slid around his waist, and he relaxed into them. Draco dropped his chin onto Harry's shoulder, and Harry nuzzled the blond's cheek with his forehead.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey yourself." Draco held him for a few minutes, and he leaned back, enjoying the contact. "So you know how all the eighth years are being put together in the North Tower, two to a room?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Well, I spoke to McGonagall today. Talked about how you and I were friends now, and inter-house unity, and all that. And she decided to put us in a room together." Draco's tone was smug. Harry burst out laughing.

"That's so sneaky!"

Draco smirked. "Slytherin, remember?"

"_My_ Slytherin," Harry purred.

Draco chuckled. They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Have you told anyone about us?"

Harry blinked. He hadn't; he hadn't been sure how to go about it, and figured the conversation would be best held in person, but now he wondered if Draco would be angry.

"No," he admitted. "I was going to do that after they got here, tomorrow."

"Don't."

Harry straightened and turned. He shot Draco a puzzled look. "Why not?"

Draco chewed his bottom lip. "My parents don't know that I'm gay," he said finally. "I'm not ready to tell them yet. If it gets out-"

"Ron and Hermione won't say anything," said Harry firmly.

"Harry, please." Draco looked at him beseechingly, and Harry saw real fear in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Alright," he sighed. "I won't say anything until you're ready."

Draco smiled, clearly relieved. "Thanks, Harry." He dropped a kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry smiled, and wrapped his arms around the Slytherin. Draco hugged him back and he hummed contentedly.

* * *

_September 1__st__, 1998_

"Harry!"

Harry found himself with a mouthful of bushy hair as Hermione launched herself into his arms. He chuckled and hugged her back. He'd waited outside the castle for an hour for his friends to arrive, and while the other students around them were streaming into the castle, heading for the feast, he and his friends stopped to catch up.

"Geeze, mate; I'm jealous. She never hugs _me_ like that," teased Ron, eyes twinkling. Hermione shot him a baleful look.

"Well I haven't had to go months without seeing you, Ronald, or you would get hugs like that." She sniffed. "Besides, Harry's practically my brother."

"I know, I know; I'm just teasing!" Ron raised his hands in supplication.

Harry grinned at the two of them. "I've missed you both so much!"

"And we've missed you, Harry." Hermione's smile was warm. "It's so good to see you again!"

He grinned at them broadly.

Hermione's gaze turned slightly accusatory. "You barely wrote to us; even though we wrote as often as we could! We didn't even get to see you on your birthday!"

Harry hung his head. He'd begged them not to throw a party for him this year on his birthday, and they'd reluctantly agreed. In doing so he'd managed to skive off going to the Burrow and avoid Ginny.

Something he wouldn't be able to do any longer.

"Harry!"

Just as suddenly as he'd ended up with an armful of Hermione a moment earlier, he now ended up with an armful of Ginny.

"Err, hey, Gin," he said awkwardly.

"We'll leave you two to catch up," Hermione said, winking at him. She grabbed a protesting Ron and dragged him off.

"Harry," Ginny murmured into his shoulder. "I missed you."

"Yeah. Me too," he lied. It wasn't technically a lie, he told himself. He _would_ have missed her, if not for being so anxious about the impending discussion about their relationship.

"You didn't write to me at all!" she looked up at him accusingly, and he swallowed.

"I'm sorry. I just… had a lot of stuff going on."

"You still found time to write to Hermione and Ron once in a while!"

"Well, they're my best friends!"

It was the wrong thing to say. He knew it the moment the words were out of his mouth, and he winced. Ginny pulled back and scowled.

"And I'm your girlfriend!"

"You _were_ my girlfriend," he corrected quietly. "We broke up over a year ago."

"Because you had to fight Voldemort, and because you wanted to protect me!"

"Yeah," he acknowledged. "But things change, Ginny."

She stared at him. "What are you saying, Harry?" she whispered.

He shifted. "I'd rather not do this here."

"Do what here? Break up with me?" her voice dripped sarcasm.

"We broke up over a year ago!"

"But we belong together, Harry!"

"Ginny, we only dated for a few weeks."

"That doesn't matter. You know no one will ever love you like I do, Harry. No one. Not ever."

"You can't know that, Ginny!" Harry was beginning to lose his temper. What he had with Draco might have been going on for only a month; but it felt deeper and more real than anything else ever had in his whole life. For Ginny to insinuate that what she felt for him transcended that felt a little insulting.

"So, what? You don't want to be with me anymore?"

"No!" he shouted.

She slapped him. Hard. Then she let out a sob and ran off towards the castle.

"Well you could have handled that better," Harry muttered to himself. He let out a sigh, raked his fingers through his hair, and trudged off to the Quidditch pitch. He needed some air.

* * *

_September 1__st__, 2017_

Scorpius Malfoy would always remember the moment he fell in love.

He was walking down the corridor on the Hogwarts Express, when a boy stepped out of the compartment in front of him. The boy looked up, and all Scorpius could see were his eyes.

His green, green eyes.

Scorpius had never seen such beautiful eyes.

The boy's lashes were long and dark, dusting across lightly tanned skin. He had messy black hair and glasses, but Scorpius barely noticed those things, so captivated was he by those eyes.

He needed to be friends with this boy.

He held out his hand. "Hi! I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

The boy's lips twitched and he giggled. "Sorry," he said. "But your name might actually be even weirder than mine!"

Scorpius was stung. This boy was laughing at him, at his name. He opened his mouth to retort with a stinging reply and started to withdraw his hand, but the boy spoke first.

"I'm Albus Severus." He held out his hand, grasping Scorpius' and giving it a shake. "Us boys with weird names ought to stick together." He smiled brilliantly, and just like that, Scorpius was lost.

He smiled back, feeling unaccountably shy. He tried to rein it in – after all, he was a Malfoy; and Malfoys are _not_ shy – but he couldn't help it. This boy somehow had brought him to his knees.

"That sounds good," he said lamely.

"Brilliant," said Albus. "You can call me Al."

Scorpius felt warmth spread through his chest. "I don't have a nickname," he admitted.

"What about Scorp? Or Score?"

"I kind of like Scorp," Scorpius said, after a moment's reflection. "Score sounds like I'm a Quidditch term."

Al laughed delightedly. "I'm going to like you," he said decisively.

Scorpius beamed.

"So, you didn't tell me your last name," he prompted. He wanted to know everything about Al.

"It's Potter," replied Al.

"Potter?" Scorpius asked wonderingly. "Like Harry Potter?"

"He's my dad." Al looked somewhat puzzled. "Why?"

"My dad says he's a great man," replied Scorpius. Al's smile returned in force.

"He is," Al agreed. "He's the greatest dad in the world."

Scorpius bristled. "My dad's pretty great, too, you know. I think _he's_ the greatest."

Al chuckled. "I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree," he said. He shot Scorpius a crooked grin. "Wanna come sit with us?"

"Us?"

"Me an' Rose. She's brilliant; you'll like her. She's really smart."

A pang of jealousy shot through Scorpius. "I'm really smart, too," he said, puffing out his chest a little. Al chuckled.

"I'm sure you are. But come on; I wanna introduce you to my cousin."

At the words, "My cousin," relief coursed through Scorpius, though he couldn't say why. He smiled back. "Sounds great!"

He followed Al back into the compartment.

* * *

_September 1__st__, 1998_

Harry sat underneath the Gryffindor Quidditch stands, his head resting on his knees. He felt drained and frustrated. He hadn't meant to tell Ginny like that. He hadn't meant to lead her on.

But he'd been too much of a coward to come right out and tell her when he first realised he didn't want to be with her anymore, and now he'd bollocksed everything up. Again.

He felt like an awful person.

It didn't help knowing that his best mate was going to want to kill him for making Ginny cry. Not only for refusing to get back together with her after she'd waited for him, but for doing it the way he did.

Ron was already going to be pissed enough over the fact that Harry and Draco were not only friends, but roommates.

Bugger.

By now, half the school probably knew that he'd unceremoniously dumped Ginny on the Hogwarts' doorsteps. If not because of Ginny's theatrics, then because there had still been plenty of students around when it happened.

Bugger, bugger, bugger.

He closed his eyes and silently appealed to Merlin to keep it out of the Daily Prophet.

He was suddenly glad that Draco had asked him to keep their relationship a secret. Now was definitely not the time to tell _anyone_.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Harry whipped his head up, startled.

Draco smirked. "Scared, Potter?"

Harry snorted.

Draco flopped down beside him, somehow managing to make the gesture look graceful and refined. The blond was so effortlessly sexy, it was astounding. Harry flushed and looked away, embarrassed to be getting turned on at a time like this.

Wordlessly, Draco handed him a napkin with a chicken leg and a roll wrapped in it. Harry accepted them gratefully, scarfing them down quickly.

"So it's all over the school that you very ungraciously broke up with the she-weasel on the school steps," Draco drawled. "I didn't realise you were still dating."

"We _weren't_," Harry rolled his eyes. "But she was waiting for me, and to her, that amounts to the same thing." He sighed, and rubbed his temples. "I was planning on telling her gently. But she kept trying to insist that we were still together, or that we belonged together, and that no one would ever love me as much as she did. I got mad at her."

He buried his head in his hands. "I bollocks everything up, Draco."

Draco snorted. "Sounds to me like she deserved it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You would say that. You don't like her."

Draco shrugged. "She's never given me a reason _to_ like her," he said. "Besides, I hear it's only normal to hate your boyfriend's ex."

Harry chuckled. "You're a prat."

"And you love it," Draco smirked.

Harry looked sideways at him and thought, _Yes. Yes, I think I do._

His heart fluttered just a bit and he smiled. He hoped he didn't look too sappy.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at him. "You know, I followed you out here for a reason, Potter," he said, and damn if the way he drawled the word "Potter" didn't make Harry's groin stir. He told it to be still.

"To cheer me up, I imagine," Harry responded. "Which you're incredibly good at, despite being such a git."

Draco chuckled. "Ah, but do you know _how_ I planned to cheer you up?" he asked, his voice low and sultry.

Harry's mouth was suddenly very, very dry. Visions of the grinding and handjobs they'd shared over the last month whenever they'd been able to sneak away alone together flitted through his mind, and his groin stirred again. He silently reminded it that he'd told it to be still. As usual, it didn't listen very well.

"How?" he squeaked, and cursed his traitorous voice.

Draco just chuckled again; a throaty sound that did nothing to alleviate Harry's growing discomfort.

"Why don't I show you?" he purred, and before Harry knew it he'd been rolled onto his back, with Draco on top of him.

"Okay," he managed a very manly squeak, and Draco snickered.

He captured Harry's lips in a kiss, and when Harry gasped Draco's tongue snaked into his open mouth.

Harry moaned and their tongues slid together, the two boys eagerly exploring one another's mouths. Harry thought he must have already mapped every inch of Draco's by now, yet he couldn't help the frantic desire to retrace his path and do it all over again. The blond seemed to feel the same.

Harry wound his fingers through Draco's fine, white-blond hair. The blond moaned in appreciation as Harry's fingers massaged his scalp.

Draco's hands were running up and down the length of his body, and the two boys ground against each other, groaning as one hard length brushed against another through the cloth of their trousers and jeans.

Draco fumbled with Harry's zip and his cock twitched in anticipation of another handjob. He reached for Draco's buttons, but Draco batted his hand away, and finished undoing his jeans. Draco pulled out of the kiss, and Harry whimpered involuntarily. He tried to draw his boyfriend back in, but the Slytherin was having none of it.

"I want to try something," he said, a trifle breathless. Harry hesitated.

"We shouldn't do anything here. Someone might see us."

"I put up silencing spells; not to mention misdirection spells, Harry," Draco smirked. "Anyone who comes out to the pitch will suddenly be filled with a burning need to get a headstart on their schoolwork." He chuckled. "I'm gonna create an army of Grangers."

Harry smothered a laugh. "Prat," he said, smiling.

"Will you let me? Try something?"

Harry nodded his assent, and Draco motioned for him lift his hips. Harry did so and Draco drew his jeans and pants down, pulling them to his ankles. He sat there a moment, staring at Harry's cock hungrily.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," he murmured. Harry flushed, both from the praise and the scrutiny. This was the first time Draco had actually seen him without pants, and he felt a little bit self-conscious. Then Draco leaned forward and licked the head of his prick, and Harry cried out.

"Fuck, Draco; fuck!"

Draco smirked. "Thought you might like that." He bent down again and this time, he licked a stripe from the base of Harry's cock to the tip. Harry clawed the ground and gasped.

"Ohhhhhh, Merlin," he groaned. "Draco!"

Draco chuckled, his breath blowing across the wet skin where he'd just run his tongue, and Harry shivered at the sensation. Then he took Harry's prick in his mouth, and Harry arched back, gasping and mewling as Draco ran his tongue along the head of his prick.

He'd never felt anything like it before, and Merlin! It was bloody amazing.

Then Draco took him deeper, and he cried out again at the sensation of his cock being enveloped by that hot, wet mouth.

Draco bobbed his head, working the base of Harry's cock with his hand while his tongue did obscene things to the shaft. His teeth scraped a couple of times, and his movements were somewhat awkward, but Harry thought it was brilliant. The most brilliant idea Draco had ever had. Draco was now the god of all brilliant ideas. Harry was going to build him a goddamn shrine.

He twisted and writhed until Draco, held his hips down, locking him in place. He moaned loud and long. He didn't know what to do with his hands; one minute, he'd be running them through Draco's hair, the next, he'd be clawing at the ground and mewling as Draco did something particularly nice with his tongue.

It didn't take too long before his balls began to tighten, and he tugged at the fine blond strands. "Draco," he gasped. "I'm gonna-"

He came crying out Draco's name. Draco choked a little, but tried to swallow anyway. Harry's orgasm felt like it lasted forever.

He'd never come so hard in his life, and after it was done he whimpered, while Draco gave his softening cock a few last, light licks.

"Merlin, Draco," he panted, eyes fluttering shut. "Merlin."

Draco crawled back up to kiss him, and as their tongues danced Harry tasted himself in Draco's mouth; bitter and salty.

Breaking the kiss, he gestured down. "Do you want me to…?"

Draco flushed. "I already came," he admitted. "That was really hot."

Harry chuckled, and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.

"You're brilliant, you know."

"I know."

* * *

_September 1__st__, 2017_

Al chewed his lip nervously and watched his new friend, Scorpius, as he walked up to the Sorting Hat. Scorpius had told them on the train how he hoped to be a Slytherin. They had told him how they hoped to be Gryffindors. But all of them had become fast friends rather quickly, and were filled with an intense dislike of the idea of being in different houses.

That's when Al shared his father's secret. He hoped his dad wouldn't mind.

"_So you can just ask to be in Gryffindor," he said triumphantly. But Scorpius didn't look overjoyed. He looked scared. _

"_My parents will be really disappointed if I'm not in Slytherin," he said sadly. "I don't think I can, Al." _

_Al and Rose were silent for a moment. _

"_Then we'll just have to be in Slytherin with you!" he declared. Rose looked scandalized. _

"_Al! Do you know what my dad would say if I was sorted into Slytherin? What about your dad? What would he think?" _

"_That Slytherin house had gained a fine new student," answered Al proudly. "He told me so before we got on the train. I was worried that I might get sorted into Slytherin, and he told me it wouldn't matter. That one of the men I'm named after was a Slytherin, and he was the bravest man Dad ever knew." He paused. "He also said that Slytherin might need people like me to improve its image." _

_Silence followed this statement. _

"_Well," Rose said thoughtfully, a gleam coming into her eyes. "It would be pretty funny to see Dad's reaction if I sorted Slytherin." _

_She and Al exchanged glances, and burst into giggles. Scorpius sat there, looking confused. _

_The two of them turned to him. _

"_If you sort Slytherin, Scorp," said Al. _

"_We'll ask the Hat to put us there, too," finished Rose. _

_Scorpius' face had split in a huge smile. Forgetting everything his father had taught him about being dignified, he threw his arms around the necks of his two new best friends. _

"_Thanks," he whispered. "I'm really happy." _

_The two of them laughed and hugged him back. _

Al held his breath as the Hat was placed on Scorp's head.

This was it.

The moment of truth.

"Slytherin!" the Hat called out, and Al smiled as he clapped along with everyone else.

It looked like Slytherin house would be gaining not only a Malfoy, but a Potter and a Weasley as well tonight.

They wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

_September 2__nd__, 2017 _

"Harry!"

Harry looked up, startled, from where he sat at his desk in the Head Auror's office. He quickly slid his feet off the desk. Ron was standing in the doorway, red-faced and panting. His freckles stood out in sharp relief on his white face, and his red hair was practically standing on end. He grabbed a handful and tugged at it manically.

"Harry, it's awful. It's horrible! Something's gone terribly wrong! You have to go to Hogwarts!"

Panic flared in Harry's gut. "Is it James? Al? Are they alright?"

"It's Al, Harry. And Rose… sweet Rosie; my little Rose," wailed Ron. He staggered inside and grasped the edges of Harry's desk, scattering paperwork everywhere.

Harry's heart pounded and his vision swam. _Al_, he thought. _Oh, no, Al. Rose. _

"What happened?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice calm and controlled. He needed to know the facts. Then he would leave the Ministry, Apparate to Hogwarts' gates and run to the castle to see his son. But first he needed to know what had happened.

"It's awful, Harry; it's horrible! The worst thing that could happen!" Ron was in a state. Harry was feeling little better. _The worst…_

"Are they…" he couldn't finish. _Dead? Oh, sweet Merlin, don't let them be dead. _

He seized his best mate, his brother-in-law by the shoulders and shook him. "Tell me what happened, Ron!" He couldn't keep the panic out of his voice. Ron seemed comforted by the fact that Harry was now nearly as distraught as he was, and spoke.

"They were sorted!" he burst out.

Harry blinked, his arms falling limply to his sides.

"Sorted?" he repeated weakly.

Ron nodded, miserably. "Last night."

Harry stared.

Then he closed his eyes and reminded himself that no, he did not want to kill his best mate. Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys – including his wife – might not take kindly to the idea. Then there was the small matter of his being the head of the MLE. It would not do to commit murder, however good the provocation.

_Would make it easier to hide the body, though, _his brain supplied helpfully.

He sighed, and opened his eyes again. Ron was moaning, head in his hands.

"They were sorted," he repeated woefully.

"Well, that's usually what happens at the Sorting Ceremony," Harry said cautiously.

"Into…" Ron swallowed and closed his eyes. "Slytherin," he whispered, his voice fraught with horror.

Harry drew in a deep breath. "Ron," he said carefully. "Is that really the worst thing that could happen to them?"

Ron's head snapped up and he gazed at Harry with wide, startled eyes.

"You bloody well bet it is!" he said, voice quavering. "We need to go to Hogwarts and demand a resorting! They'll listen to you; you're the bloody Boy Who Lived!"

Harry closed his eyes again and rolled them heavenwards. _Merlin, grant me patience,_ he thought. _And the strength to avoid strangling my friend._

"Ron," he said calmly. "I'm not going to ask for a resorting."

"But… didn't you hear me, mate? They're in Slytherin! _Slytherin!"_

"I heard you," answered Harry calmly. "And I think that this might be the best thing to happen to Slytherin house for a very long time."

Ron's jaw dropped, and he moved it up and down vaguely for a few minutes, as if trying to remember how to work it.

"They'll be eaten alive," he whispered. "My baby girl; my poor, defenceless baby girl… at the mercy of all those… those snakes!"

Harry snorted. Rose Weasley was many things; defenceless was not one of them.

"They'll be fine, Ron." He eyed the redhead speculatively.

"'Fine', he says," Ron moaned. "Bloody hell, Harry; how can you say that when they're stuck down there with all those snakes?"

"It might do to remember that our children _are_ those snakes, now, Ron," chided Harry.

Ron scowled. "You're worse than Hermione."

Harry grinned.

Later that day, when Al's letter arrived, he thought he'd already gotten the shocking news out of the way.

Then he read his son's letter.

And promptly spilled his tea.

_Dear Dad,_

_Rose already wrote to Uncle Ron last night (she said she couldn't wait to get her Howler; I think she's crazy) and told him about being sorted, so you probably already know that I'm in Slytherin. _

_What you probably don't know is that we both asked to be there._

_You see, we made a really good friend on the train, and he was going to be going into Slytherin all alone – at least, he thought he was probably going into Slytherin, because all his family have. _

_His name's Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. I think his dad knows you. He said his dad calls you "a great man". _

_Me and Scorp are roommates now. I think he's gonna be my best friend, Dad. _

_I remembered what you told me about Slytherin, and I hope you're proud of me, just a little. _

_I'm looking forward to being another good Slytherin. _

_Love, _

_Al_

Harry sat there in shock. He read the letter again.

_Scorpius Malfoy._

His heart clenched painfully.

_His dad calls you "a great man". _

Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat. He closed his eyes, and for long moments, he kept them shut while he struggled to get his emotions back under control.

_I think he's going to be my best friend_.

It seemed that, for better or for worse, Draco Malfoy was going to be a part of his life. Again.

He had no way of knowing that in a house in Wiltshire, a pale, blond man sat with his head in his hands, staring blankly at a letter of his own, his stomach churning just as much as Harry's was.

It wouldn't have made Harry feel any better if he had.

* * *

_September 1__st__, 1998_

Harry crept into the eighth years' common room. Draco had agreed to follow him up after fifteen minutes to avoid attracting suspicion. Harry hoped he could avoid a scene. After the incredible blowjob his boyfriend had given him outside, he didn't want anything to spoil his mood.

No such luck.

No sooner did he step through the portrait hole when a familiar voice yelled, "What the bloody hell are you playing at?"

Harry closed his eyes and tried not to sigh. Apparently they were going to have it out now. And apparently, all the other eighth-years were going to watch. "Ron." He turned. Ron's face was flushed, his blue eyes filled with fury.

"Do you know how long Ginny cried for, Harry? How could you just break up with her like that?"

"We weren't together anymore, Ron!" Harry shot back, annoyed that everyone was treating him as though he and Ginny had never broken up to begin with. "We were together for a few weeks and we broke up over a year and a half ago!"

Ron's face purpled. "How could you? Treating her like that? I thought you were better than that, Harry!"

Ron was seething.

"Ron," Harry closed his eyes. "I don't just like girls. I like blokes, too."

Ron's anger was temporarily halted by a combination of astonishment and confusion. "Wha-?" he managed. He shook his head, clearing it. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I like blokes, but I could never be interested in you because you're too much like a brother to me. You know?"

Ron still looked irate and confused.

"It's the same with Ginny. I was confused and lonely; she was crazy about me, and I was desperate to be a part of your family. But she's like a sister to me and once I started being honest with myself, I had to admit that that's all there was to that. And yeah, I should have talked to her as soon as I realised that, but I didn't know what to say. And I didn't want to do it while staying at your house, because that would have made things really awkward. And it wasn't something I could send in an owl or do over floo, right?"

Ron appeared to be listening, though he still looked furious. "You didn't seem to care about her feelings tonight, though!"

Harry closed his eyes. "Ron, I didn't want to have that conversation with her on the steps, but she was the one who wouldn't let it go. She tried to insist that we were still together, and when I tried to be nice about things, basically told me no one else could ever love me so I couldn't break up with her." He opened his eyes and looked at Ron, his eyes hardening.

"I think I have a right to be angry about that. I think that anyone facing someone who would be saying things like that while claiming to love them would lose their temper and stop trying to be nice."

"She… Ginny wouldn't say that." Ron looked a trifle uncertain.

"She would, and she did, Ron." Harry's voice was flinty. "She knows the childhood I had just like you do, and was trying to manipulate me. I understand that she's hurting right now, so I didn't take her to task for it. But don't expect me to apologize to you for any of it."

He turned and made to stomp off to his bedroom, only to realise he had no idea which one was his, since he'd skipped out on the Sorting Feast in the Great Hall, where room assignments had been handed out. He slammed his fist into the wall in frustration, and gritted his teeth.

"Can anyone tell me where my room is?" he asked.

Ron cleared his throat. "Harry, there's something you should know… we're not rooming together. I talked to McGonagall, but she has all of this inter-house unity nonsense crap she was spouting off about, and she refused to change the arrangements."

Harry rolled his eyes, glad he was facing away from the redhead. Ron coughed.

"She put you in with _Malfoy_."

Harry sighed, running his fingers through his messy black hair. "I know, Ron."

Ron stared. "You know? How?"

"Because Draco and I became friends over the summer, and in the spirit of promoting inter-house unity, we asked to be placed together."

"You- what? _What_?" Ron's face grew apoplectic.

Harry rolled his eyes again. He didn't bother hiding the irritation in his tone. "Can someone who's not Ron please just tell me which room is mine, so that I can go lie down? I have a massive headache."

Seamus got up. "I'll show ya, Harry," he said in a quieter, more subdued version of his Irish brogue. Harry followed him gratefully, tuning Ron out as he left. He'd deal with Ron once he'd slept, and once his friend had calmed down. Inside his new room, he threw himself down on the bed and closed his eyes.

_Merlin, what a mess,_ he thought. Once again, he was intensely grateful he and Draco were keeping their relationship a secret for now.

This wasn't the time to tell anyone.

* * *

_September 2nd, 2017 _

_Rose, _

_Are you alright? Have the snakes hurt you yet? _

_I'm so sorry. Maybe it's not too late to send you to Beauxbatons. _

_Your mother hit me in the back of the head when I suggested it, but I'll bring her round. _

_Don't worry. I'll get you out of that viper den, I promise. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

* * *

_September 3rd, 2017 _

_Dad, _

_Oh my GODS Dad! Calm down! _

_I'm fine. No one's hurt me. They're actually incredibly friendly and I love it here. _

_I don't want to go to Beauxbatons. Mom, keep whacking him in the back of the head when he talks about it. _

_I AM one of those snakes now, Dad. And that's fine. I like being a snake. _

_Please don't try to rescue me. _

_Rose_

* * *

_September 3rd, 2017 _

_Rose, _

_Obviously that last letter was written under duress. Who forced you to write it? _

_I'm working on your Mom, but she's awfully stubborn. Closed-minded, your mother is. _

_Enclosed please find something you may be able to use to escape. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

* * *

_September 4th, 2017 _

_Dad, _

_I am NOT under duress. I like it here. My new friends are awesome. Please don't mention Beauxbatons again. _

_One really good friend I've made is Scorpius Malfoy. He's Al's new best friend. They're inseparable. He's really smart and funny and cute. The three of us go everywhere together. _

_And Dad? I know you love old muggle movies and everything, but a file isn't going to help me saw my way out of the dungeons. _

_Please just be happy for me. _

_Love, _

_Rose_

* * *

_September 5th 2017 _

_Rose, _

_Scorpius Malfoy? Cute? You're scaring me, Rosie. Please stay away from him. _

_Don't worry, hunny. I'm going to save you. _

_Dad_

* * *

_September 6th, 2017 _

_Dad, _

_Please stop trying to save me. _

_At least now you know I'm not being forced into anything._

_Don't ever try to break into Hogwarts to rescue me again. That was just embarrassing. _

_I'm not writing to you anymore until you stop being so prejudiced and melodamatic. _

_Rose_

* * *

_Mom, _

_You have to stop Dad. _

_He tried to break me out of Hogwarts last night. He threatened my friend Scorpius and now Scorpius is terrified that Dad's going to come after him. _

_I don't have a crush on him. I called him cute to give Dad something different to worry about because I thought it would distract him from my being a Slytherin. It backfired. _

_Don't worry. I'm not thinking about boys yet. Tell Dad that and tell him to CALM DOWN. _

_Please stop letting him watch old muggle movies. He was stalking me in a trench coat and a fedora before Headmistress McGonagall made him leave. _

_How are you and Hugo getting on? _

_I love it here, except for the Dad-sneaking-in part. _

_Love, _

_Rose_

* * *

_September 6th, 2017 _

_Rose, _

_Hugo and I are doing well. We miss you terribly. _

_I'm glad you're enjoying Hogwarts. I loved it, too. _

_It's good thay you're not thinking about boys. It would only distract you from your studies. _

_Have you started preparing for your exams yet? It's never too early to start. _

_Your father has been dealt with. Uncle Harry and I are sorting him out. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

* * *

_Weasel, _

_Stay away from my son. _

_I should hate to send the Aurors after you. _

_Threaten him again and I will eviscerate you. _

_D. Malfoy_

* * *

_Semtember 9th, 2017 _

_Dad, _

_How are you and Mum and Lily? I miss you guys. _

_James is a pain and a bully. I wish you'd sent him to Durmstrang. _

_I love it here, though. Please don't ever do anything like Uncle Ron. It was hilarious but Rose was really embarrassed. _

_Poor Scorp is still terrified. I'm looking after him, though. He seems to be okay as long as I stick close. _

_Being a Slytherin is awesome. They have this whole code of honour you have to swear to when you come into the common room on the first day. I can't tell you any more than that because I'm not allowed. _

_Don't worry. It's nothing bad or Dark. Just loyalty and stuff. _

_Love to all of you, _

_Al_

* * *

_October 1st, 2017_

_Dad, _

_How are you guys?_

_Hogwarts is so cool. You were right - I love DADA. Professor Diggle is a little strange; he talks about you like you're the second coming of Merlin. But he's fair and a good teacher. _

_Charms is awesome, too. I'm really good at it. Professor Flitwick is so cool. _

_Neville -Professor Longbottom, I mean - is loads of fun. I'm not that into Herbology but he explains stuff really well and makes class pretty fun. _

_Scorp and I got James back for all the pranks he's been playing on us. For someone so good at Potions he sure isn't careful about what he eats. He stood up on the Gryffindor table and danced the entire first act of The Nutcracker on the table at supper. _

_Tell Uncle George we said thank you. _

_Give Mum my love, and tell Lily that she'd better be a Slytherin when she comes to Hogwarts. It's way more fun than being a Gryffindor. No offense. _

_Love you guys! _

_Al_

* * *

_November 5th, 2017_

_Dad, _

_I'm glad that you guys are having fun. I am kind of jealous that you guys went to a Quidditch match without me, though. _

_Speaking of Quidditch, Scorp wrote this hilarious song about James that we (all the Slytherins) sang when he played last. You should have seen the look on his face. _

_He still caught the Snitch, though. _

_Yes, you were right about him getting us back for the Nutcracker prank. No, I don't want to talk about it. _

_Tell Uncle George I said he's a traitor. _

_I'm almost head of my class in Charms and DADA. I'm tutoring Scorp in DADA and he's tutoring me in Potions. Rose is tutoring us in everything else. _

_Give my love to everybody, yeah? _

_Al_

* * *

_December 3rd, 2017_

_Dad, _

_Can't write much - Rose has me and Scorp on a crazy study schedule for exams. _

_She should have been a Ravenclaw. Except she's too devious and cunning. Maybe she sorted right after all. She probably would have been a Slytherin even without asking the hat. _

_Love all of you guys, _

_Al_

* * *

_September 15th, 1998_

Harry was enjoying life.

He and Ron had finally patched things up, and he and his friends were enjoying spending time together again. He didn't get much time with Draco during the day anymore, though, and it was frustrating.

He missed his boyfriend.

Ron and Hermione – indeed, many of the new couples that had formed after the Battle of Hogwarts – were constantly together, smiling into one another's eyes, enjoying each other's company and the soft, occasional touches that set them apart as being couples from those who were merely friends.

Harry wanted that with Draco. He could spend time with Draco, but only as friends. It was nearly as bad as when he'd fancied Draco but thought it was all one-sided. Except now that he knew it wasn't, he wanted to announce it from the rooftops. Or at least, to be able to put his arms around his boyfriend when they were together, without worrying who might be around.

He wanted all the girls who hung around Draco to leave him alone, to stop touching him and flirting with him. He wanted to claim Draco in front of everyone.

He lived for the nights where they would ward the door and climb into each other's beds, talk in whispers and kiss and touch and bring each other off before sinking into a sated, blissful sleep.

He was waiting up for Draco, and had decided to discuss the possibility of telling his friends with the blond again. He wanted to be able to double date with them, even if no one else would know it was a double date. To hang out with them and still be able to slide his arms around his boyfriend; to kiss him, or be affectionate with him.

Draco finally came into their room, having detached himself from his Slytherin hangers-on. He shot their usual locking and silencing charms at the door over his shoulder and shrugged off his school robes. He folded them caregully and laid them on the end of his bed.

"Draco?"

"Harry." Draco turned, his smile genuine. He looked so happy to see Harry, it gave him butterflies. The blond crossed the room and kissed him deeply. Harry responded eagerly, bringing his arms up around Draco's neck and pulling him down onto the bed. They kissed for a few more minutes before Harry pulled back and rested his head against Draco's, closing his eyes and letting out a contented sigh.

"Can we talk?"

"What about, Harry?"

"I was wondering about telling my friends about us. I know they won't tell anyone, Draco. I swear."

Draco was silent for a few minutes. "So, you're saying that Weasley won't freak out and have a public fit over it, like he tends to do?"

"I'd tell him somewhere private."

"And he won't keep freaking out about it for a while after you tell him? He won't come after me, demanding explanations or possibly my head, whether I happen to be in a public location or not?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Hermione, then," he started, but Draco cut him off.

"You're telling me she won't tell him, or won't guilt you into telling him."

Harry was silent again. He wanted to reassure Draco, but now that he thought about it, he couldn't _be_ sure. While he had no problems with outing the two of them, Draco obviously did, because of his parents. And unless Harry could promise him that telling his friends wouldn't risk anyone else finding out, he didn't have the right to demand that they go public yet.

"How long do you think it'll be before you're ready, Draco?" he asked softly.

Draco was silent. "I don't know," he admitted. "A long time, maybe." He bit his lip. "Are you- do you want to break things off? I understand if you'd rather find someone else." His face and voice were a study in indifference, but his eyes were sad and frightened.

Harry kissed him softly. "Of course not," he answered. "I don't want anyone else. Just you."

Draco kissed him fiercely then, the two of them twisting against one another with Harry's blanket between them.

The hunger in the way Draco's lips attacked his told him how much Draco wanted him, needed him. That the longing Harry felt was in no way one-sided. He tried to convey that to Draco in his kisses, the way his body responded to his lover's.

Draco licked his neck, then nipped it, running his tongue over the bite and kissing it. Harry mewled. He didn't care that it would leave a mark; they were always careful to spell away any love bites in the morning before leaving.

Draco broke away and stood, shedding his shirt and trousers as he went. Harry's breath quickened as Draco pulled off his undershirt and pants. They'd spent some time experimenting with blow-jobs, enjoying the learning process together, but this time Harry had a feeling they were about to take things a little further.

Draco stood before him, pale skin gleaming in the moonlight from the open window, and Harry's breath caught. He was slender, but his muscles were defined; smooth biceps, hard pectorals, firm abs. All gleaming pale milky-white perfection, from his head white-blond head to his pedicured toes. The only exceptions to this were the silvery lines across his chest; mementos of Sectumsempra, and the pink of his cock, jutting from a nest of soft gold curls, erect against his abdomen.

He was beautiful; ethereal, an Adonis, and he was Harry's. Harry reached for him.

"Come here," he breathed. Draco smiled and slipped under the covers with him. Harry hesitated a moment, then slid his own t-shirt and pants off, while Draco smiled at him, lying on his side with his head propped up on one arm.

"No fair," he teased. "You saw me naked, and you're hiding under the covers."

Harry looked at Draco through long, sultry black lashes. "Maybe I am, so I suppose it's only fair that you _feel _me naked." He pulled Draco on top of him, rolling the blond so that he settled between Harry's thighs. They both gasped at the contact. Draco ground down, but it was so different from all the times they'd done this with their pants on.

This time the delicious feeling of skin on skin accompanied the usual sensations, and it made them heady with desire. They rolled their hips together, groaning as cock rutted against cock. Harry could feel the precome that leaked from the tips smear wetly against his stomach.

They frotted against one another. The ridges and veins Harry had felt along his tongue he now felt against his prick. The soft touch of Draco's skin coupled with the hardness and silkiness of his cock made Harry's head swim.

He opened his legs wider, straining for more friction; more sensation. He shifted just so to line their cocks up perfectly, and seized Draco's mouth with his own. They kissed passionately; frenzied by the desire that shot through them with each slide of skin against skin. Draco thrust his prick against Harry's, sliding along it and spreading precome between them.

Their tongues met, danced, battled for dominance. They gasped and groaned into one another's mouths as they moved together. Harry sucked on Draco's tongue, and Draco moaned like a three-knut whore.

Harry reached up between them, grabbing their cocks in a fumbling fist, rubbing the precome over them and making Draco moan again. Or maybe that was him.

He smeared the leaking fluid all over their cocks, fisting them awkwardly. They both moaned this time. Draco's hand joined his. Together their hands formed a narrow channel around their pricks and they both thrust up into it.

Faster and faster, harder, their vocalising getting louder as they neared the end, Harry felt that this was the most brilliant thing he'd ever experienced.

His balls tightened and he erupted with a cry, arching his back and coming across his abs, up onto his chest. Draco bit down on his shoulder and followed. Once his cock stopped spurting, he collapsed against Harry's chest and Harry wrapped his arms around his lover. Their bodies shuddered together, trembling in the aftershocks of their orgasms.

"Wow," he breathed when he was able to speak again.

"Wow," Draco echoed, then chuckled against his shoulder. Harry tightened his arms around Draco. Their come lay cooling between their bodies, but neither was inclined to move just yet.

Draco murmured in Harry's ear; all the trivialies of his day, and Harry murmured his own back. They lay quietly together for a while, before Draco began squirming and grabbed Harry's wand. With a flick of his wrist and an incantation he spelled them both clean.

"Hey, I didn't say you could use that!" Harry said in mock outrage. Draco bit him in response.

"Prat," Harry grumbled, and Draco's soft laughter made him smile.

They snuggled together, wrapped around one another, nuzzling each other's necks and exchanging gentle kisses.

They quieted, and Harry began to drift off.

"I don't want to lose you."

Harry opened his eyes. Draco's voice was low, and so vulnerable that it sounded utterly unlike him. Harry almost thought he had imagined it, but Draco continued.

"I don't want to lose you, but I need time. Someday... I promise, someday I'll be ready. I just need time."

Harry smiled. "I don't want to lose you either, you git," he said fondly. "And that's all I'm asking for. Someday. Okay?"

Draco kissed his shoulder and he kissed the blond's hair. Together they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_December 22__nd__, 2017_

Harry stood with Ginny, Lily, Ron, Hermione, and Hugo on Platform 9 ¾'s, waiting for the Hogwarts Express. He pointedly ignored the fact that Draco Malfoy was standing a few feet away, pointedly ignoring him as well.

Which was fine.

Brilliant.

Harry was absolutely fucking miserable.

He was hyper-aware of the other man's presence, but fought to maintain an outward air of calm. He wouldn't give Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing how he could still affect Harry after all these years, and he wouldn't do Ginny the disservice.

So they stood there, pointedly _not_ looking at each other, or acknowledging one another in any way, until the Hogwarts Express came in and their children came tumbling off the train.

"Dad! Mum!" yelled Al and Rose in near-perfect unison, launching themselves at their parents. Harry laughed as Al's arms went about his waist, and he tousled his youngest son's messy black locks.

"Hey Dad, Mum!" called James, grinning ear-to-ear as he followed them.

Everyone was excited and there was laughter and hugs all around, and even a little bit of tears.

Then Al yelled, "Hey, Scorp!" and Harry's heart leapt into his throat, as he looked in the direction Al was waving madly at. Where Draco was having a much more reserved reunion with his son.

Al tugged at Harry's hand. "Com'on Dad; I want you to meet Scorp!"

A pit of dread opened up in Harry's stomach as his son tugged him towards Scorpius and his father. Towards Draco.

"Scorp, this is my Dad!"

"Hello, Mr. Potter. It's nice to meet you," said Scorpius politely, holding out a hand for Harry to shake. Harry felt a strange sense of deja vu as he clasped the small hand. The little boy looked so much like Draco had at his age, it was mind-boggling.

He smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Scorpius. Al's talked about you in all of his letters." The small blond boy blushed. Harry decided right away that he liked Al's friend. He seemed to have inherited none of hos father's arrogance.

"You know my dad, right, Mr. Potter?" Scorpius asked, and reluctantly, Harry looked up. His eyes met Draco's and he almost gasped as the intensity of the other man's gaze bore into him. He couldn't look away. Awareness of everything and everyone around him faded as he stared into a storm of grey, a gale that caught him up and buffeted him mercilessly.

Those eyes turned almost tender in their expression, filled with a longing that seemed to echo his own heart.

Harry's breath caught. Lost in Draco's eyes, the years faded away to nothing. It was just the two of them, as it had always been.

As he'd thought it always would be.

That was the thought that broke through his reverie and made him pull back, tearing his eyes away and stiffening his shoulders. Draco had no right to affect him still. No right at all.

"Can Scorp come over during the break?" asked Al eagerly.

Harry's eyes widened marginally, and he turned to Ginny, who shot him a smile that was more of a grimace. "Uhm, maybe," Harry said noncommittally. "His parents might like to keep him home."

"Actually, it might be good for Scorpius to get out for a little while. He's never gone to visit a friend before. It might be good for him." Draco was smirking as he said the words, and it made Harry angry.

He opened his mouth and nearly snapped a reply, but remembering the children swallowed it down. "It'll be up to my wife," he said coolly. "And your wife might have something to say about it as well."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Highly unlikely. Scorpius will be staying with me throughout the winter break."

Harry blinked in confusion.

"We're divorced, Potter; surely you've heard. Divorce is rather uncommon in the wizarding world."

No, Harry hadn't heard. And it made him want to scream, because the woman Draco had left him for was gone, the marriage Draco had chosen over him hadn't even lasted. He'd told Draco as much, before he'd told his lover not to come back unless he broke his engagement to Astoria first.

The fact that he'd been right tasted bitter in Harry's mouth.

"Well I'm still married," he said, gazing into Draco's eyes levelly, resolving not to let himself get lost in them again. "And my wife might have something to say about it." Draco winced slightly.

"Mom!" hollered Al. "Please, _please_ can Scorp visit over the break? _Pleeeease?" _

Ginny sighed. "I suppose, if it's alright with his parents."

Draco smirked again. "Ill see you again soon, Potter," he drawled. Leaning closer he whispered, "Happy Christmas, Harry."

Harry's breath hitched, and his groin stirred at the low tone he hadn't heard in so long.

He was well and truly fucked.


End file.
